This invention relates to apparatus adapted for the playing of games such as BINGO and in particular to facilitate the participation of sight disadvantaged persons as players of such games.
The concept of adapting games such as BINGO for the blind by use of raised lettering and braille on game boards or cards, is well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,146. Electrically operated BINGO game boards whereby winning games are electrically registered by indicators are also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,869 and 3,194,560. In the latter type of game board, game pieces are plugged into the board in order to register a called number. The latter type of game boards are, however, unsuitable for sight handicapped persons because of the problems associated with plugging in game pieces and locating plug in zones corresponding to called numbers.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a BINGO type game board through which winning games are audibly registered and designed to enable game participation of sight handicapped players, blind and sighted players at the same time.